


Sleepy Baby

by constantlyfatigued



Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Logan finds himself tired, overworked, and unable to regress. Luckily, Deceit's there to help him out.[This is SFW age regression! Despite the tags, which are only there because of the terrible tagging system, this is not age play or de-aging.]
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Sleepy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Janus' name reveal, so he's referred to as Deceit here.

Logan's been having a very stressful week.

The others haven't been particularly nice to him, ignoring his ideas and unintentionally making him feel bad. Along with this, he's been working hard on his schedule and on proofreading the messy script for the next Sanders Sides video (thanks Roman).

With all this happening, he hasn't had the chance to relax and regress, which isn't exactly helping. It's not like he hasn't tried. Just yesterday, he tried taking a break with one of his stuffed animals and a coloring book. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop thinking about his work. So he pushed the items back under the bed and got back to work.

Now, it's almost 2 in the morning. He's sat at his desk with a red pen in hand, trying to make sense of the nonsense in Roman's loopy cursive. He sets down the pen with a sigh, exhausted in every sense of the word.

_Just a couple more pages, then I'll sleep,_ he thinks, picking up his coffee. As he takes a drink, he hears a soft knocking on his door. No one else is usually up at this hour.

"Come in," he calls. The door opens to reveal his scaled boyfriend, looking worried.

"Lo, do you know what time it it?" Deceit asks, worried. Logan nods. "You shouldn't be up this late, baby." Logan relaxes slightly at the nickname, but turns back to his work regardless.

"Just a few more pages," he mutters, rubbing his eyes. Deceit's sigh fills the room. Then Logan jumps as arms wrap around his shoulders.

"It's bedtime honey," Deceit says, a smile in his voice. "C'mon. I'll get you some warm milk, we can get you in your pj's, then cuddle with your stuffies and watch a movie. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Logan melts at Deceit's words, feeling smaller as he leans back into his boyfriend. Deceit laughs, turning the chair and gently picking up the short side. Logan loops his arms around his neck, snuggling closer.

"I gotta work though," he says, words starting to slur as he relaxes. But Deceit has already taken them out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Nuh-uh," he tuts. "You've already worked so hard baby, and I'm so proud of you. But it's late. Plus, that stuff's for big kids. You're much too little for that, aren't you sweetheart?" Logan giggles at the words, nodding.

Deceit enters the kitchen, placing Logan down on one of the countertops. Normally, Logan would have argued, claiming that the action is unsanitary. But now, he just smiles, kicking his feet softly.

"So, why were you up so late, little star?" Deceit asks, getting the milk out of the fridge. Logan giggles through a yawn, adoring the nickname Deceit has given him.

"Woman gimme lots've wowk," he slurs, regression and fatigue messing up his speech.

"Roman, huh?" Deceit says. "Let me guess, another script in glitter pens and cursive?" Logan nods. "Well, no need to worry about that now, little star."

Logan squeals as he's handed a bottle filled with warm vanilla milk. He pops it in his mouth immediately, flopping forwards slightly to lay his head on Deceit's chest.

"Aw, there's my sleepy baby." Deceit coos. He pets Logan's hair, making him cuddle closer. "C'mon, pajamas and bed time, yeah little one?" Logan mumbles in agreement from behind his bottle.

Deceit lifts him up, firmly holding his knees and back, and carries the sleepy man back to his room. He places him down onto the galaxy bedspread gently. Logan flops backwards onto the pillow, still sleepily drinking his vanilla milk, which is nearly half gone. Deceit opens the closet, looking around for some pajamas.

"Hmm, how about your cute grey space pj's?" Logan just barely pulls the bottle out of his mouth.

"Yes, p'ease, Papa," he mumbles, immediately placing the bottle back into his mouth. Deceit laughs softly. He pulls out a grey long sleeve shirt and pajama pants, both decorated with white planets and stars.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Deceit says, holding up the pajamas to him. "Can you put these on while I get your stuffies?" Logan pulls his bottle out, nodding.

"Can I has Winter?" he asks, referencing his beloved dolphin plush.

"Of course, little star," Deceit laughs. He hands Logan his pajamas, then turns back to the closet. He fishes a duffel bag out of the back of the closet. Inside, he finds all of Logan's little gear: his pacifiers (and clips), bottles, sippy cups, onesies, and, of course, his stuffed animals. He digs out a blue galaxy pacifier clip, a black pacifier with rainbow stars, and Winter. He shoves the duffel back into the closet and turns back to his baby. He has to try his best not to laugh when he sees him.

"Papa," Logan whines. He managed to get his pants on, but apparently put his head through one of the arm holes in his shirt. "I stuck."

"Aww, my poor little baby." Deceit places the little items on the bed then helps Logan put on his shirt properly.

"T'ank you," Logan says, putting his hand under his glasses, rubbing his blue eyes.

"Of course," Deceit smiles. "Now, I think it's time you go to sleep, little star." He offers Winter to Logan, who happily takes it, nodding. He hugs the dolphin close to his chest, flopping back onto the bed. Once again capturing his bottle, he happily snuggles against his pillow.

"Want a movie, or do you just wanna sleep?" Deceit asks. Hearing a tiny little "s'eep", he goes ahead and turns off the lights.

Deceit reaches over and clips the star paci to Logan's shirt, just in case he needs it. Already in his own sleep clothes, Deceit gets into bed beside Logan, throwing the covers over them both.

"Now, do I get some cuddles, or does Winter get them all?" Logan gives a tiny gasp then turns to Deceit, abandoning the remainder of his bottle. He hugs Deceit tightly, who laughs because of the sudden embrace and because he can feel Winter in the other's hand. He softly pulls Logan's glasses off and puts them on the nightstand beside the pair. Deceit then pets his boyfriend, letting him cuddle closer.

"Wuv you, Papa," he murmurs. Deceit grins wide, pressing a small kiss to his baby's head. The last noise he hears before they both fall asleep is Logan's adorable giggle.


End file.
